jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Helius Tak
Old History Helius was first found by the DarkLord Kira who decided that he was a potential. She set up a master for him and Helius was content for a time. Then his master became less and less involved. He hardly saw his master at all. Frustrated, Helius abandoned his Sith teachings and went in search of something better. Helius had looked a while for another Sith Knight; however, couldn't find one. It was weird because he knew that most Sith were on Korriban. He thought that they were everywhere throughout the galaxy. Losing his patience, he went in search of a Jedi Knight to train him. There he met a Master who would train him in the ways of the Jedi, which was contradictory to his previous training. He had very little training in the Sith so it was an easy changed (he had not learned any of the Sith morals). Helius was trained under the great Jedi Master K1ddy sometime in his twenty. It was a tough training for Helius because he had learned a lot of new things and was unfamiliar for he was caught at an old age. (Older than most Jedi will train at) He took up a position at AMMO store during his training for the position of Jedi Knight. He had very little at this time and only had his one lightsaber that was built during his training. He soon forgot about the caretaking of AMMO store and went off on search of journey and adventure hoping to spread peace and prosperity through the land. He made many quests for the Jedi at this time. However, evil consumed him and tried leading him down to the darkside. He fell when he killed another race of creatures for the pure fun of it. He, then, realized what he had done and outcasted himself from the Order. He became a neutral and still went on many journeys. He joined the Ring of Blood because he resented the teachings of the Jedi. They were too strict in his case and he was that way for many months. He went on a campaign that didn't last long because it never began. He attacked a bank on Coruscant wanting to kill off a few of his kind. He had become a renegade. His plan didn't work for another Jedi Knight came to the aid of the people. Joined with another Knight, they sooned defeated Helius with a might side swipe to the neck. Helius had become dead at that moment. Several months later, he came back and rejoined the Jedi Order. He found his previous master and begged for forgiveness of his crimes. He recieved it and was once happy again. This was the beginning of a great asset to the Jedi Order. Soon afterwards, Helius used the once AMMO store that he was intrusted with to form his company (Red Moon). Red Moon flourished and Helius had a huge cash fund. He went on a spending spree of his own. He sampled each store's product. He believed that even though his store was quite popular, it was helpful to shop at other stores. This was the beginning of the store era for Helius. He bought and sold many things. This caused him to amass a huge fleet and army. (This would be helpful later on) He had nothing to do with the fleet for a long time. Then, Yavin IV was attacked by a Sith named Dooku. Helius rushed to the aid of the Jedi Academy in an attempt to save it from destruction. Along with other fleets, they defended the Academy and drove Dooku back to his hiding places. Helius was famed as a hero on top of being a famous Store Owner. He started training again but didn't finish them. Some other Jedi had finished it and they went off to influence the universe just as he had. Later on, he recieved word that Taris would be attacked. He gathered his fleet and went to Taris...even though nothing happened. Some time later, Yavin IV was attacked again by Dooku. His padawan, Zwiok, had tried to curb the army and fleet. He had sent out a transmission that was for aid. Knowing that he needed help and there was nothing he could do against the fleet, he fled off into the mighty jungles of Yavin. Helius appeared with his bigger fleet and began to battle off what he could. Several other fleets joined in, and they beat Dooku again. This was twice that he had saved Yavin IV. Things died down for him again as he went back to work on his Shop. Sometime between all the fighting he joined with another company (Dark North Company) to form the biggest store with the widest variety of items (Dark Moon Company). He fell from the scene and went into hiding for several months. He came back though. He helped out with a rescue/raid to save a fellow Jedi Knight. The defense station was blowned up and the Jedi was saved through the cunning of Helius. They soon went to Coruscant to hear that Jedi Knight Helius had become Jedi Master with a position on the Council. He was unconscious anyhow so his Admiral made his thank you and keyed in the others about his mission. During his recovery from being jetisoned out of space, he was confronted by the darkside once more. He fought it the best he could but it preyed upon his weak mind. His padawan, now Knight, had the same problem. Both recovered. He began the work but found that it had very little for him to do. He wasn't happy with the position and resigned his position while leaving it for Kaso Anoki (trained fully by Helius). He went onto another hermitage. But like the last time, came out of it when the Jedi needed him most. He came out and did several things to which he found glory in. He was a former celebrity anyhow. He once again left the Jedi Order because it had become inactive. He was disappointed with it because of this. Then word fell upon his ears that a Jedi Knight initiated the recall. He rejoined to vote once more. This formed the strongest Council that the generation of Jedi had seen. This Council attacked Korriban and blew up a Sith Temple without a casuality. Helius moped around a little and created Dome City which was located on the planet of Lok. Just a hop away from that famous planet: Naboo. Along with his large fleet he sat there awaiting and hiding. He reflected on his past. He helped expose a Jedi traitor from the planet of Dantooine who accused a Jedi Master named Hod of falling to the darkside. He also reflected on his battle to save the Dantooine Enclave which cost him his life (suicide for the Dark Jedi were coming). He had seen and done a lot of things. He was truly a Jedi know. His admiral, Stock, had attacked and destroyed Theed on Naboo. This was a major breach in conduct that Helius sent out an arrest order and demanded a full investigation of the crime. He sent aid and rebuilt Theed to make Theed 2. He saw the Council go inactive again with many Jedi lacking leadership. He went on a recall to get a more active Council. This he did do. During their time, they had attacked a Redclaw (leadership was under DarkLord Skor) base on Korriban. It was destroyed because of the Sith within it (irony). There he fought a Sith named: Thesus. He had nearly one the battle was outnumbered by Sith. So he ended the battle and went into hiding on the caves of Korriban. He was picked up by a single Star Destroyer. Afterwards, he fought Thesus once again on Naboo which would cause to be fatal for Helius. He came back once again using a Jedi technique of regeneration which spent a lot of energy. There he sat again watching the Order decay. It was a pitiful sight in his eyes; however, Saigon Rath initiated a recall which amounted to nothing for Helius. After times of betrayal, a false identity was given to Helius so that he was no longer tempted by the Darkside. Helius eventually regained his identity and spent the remainder of the days only known as a Jedi never allowing himself to take upon the title of Jedi Master. New History Reborn by the Force in ADI 1001, Helius emerges on a ship owned and operated by another Force User. They make their way to the planet of Coruscant where they exchange money and depart from one another. While on Coruscant, Helius Tak runs into a Jedi named Durzo who is actually Leon Stealth. Helius Tak hands over information regarding an enclave that he built on the planet of Lok during the Old History as well as credits to help the new Jedi Order grow. He tells Durzo about his intentions of being an information broker in this timeline. Helius Tak intitiates communication between himself and a person called "Grandfather." After a brief conversation, Helius Tak heads for Munto Codru where he initiates contact with Grandfather. Grandfather gives Helius a job concerning the Jedi on "small" matters. Helius leaves Grandfather to ponder the words given, and has doubts about what is to occur to himself in this timeline. He formulates a plan, but it is unknown whether or not this plan occurrs or not. Sometime in ADI 1002, Helius suffers an unknown death. Category:Characters Category:BDI